To Love And Be Loved
by Angel de Amor
Summary: Selena Patil was just an ordinary girl, or so she thought. Her life completely changes when she meets the charming Scorpius Malfoy and finds herself falling in love. What will she do when she is taken to Hogwarts, and learns of its unspeakable secrets?
1. My Life, Before HE Came

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, and I know I've probably might have messed up a bit. I first started writing this story three years ago. It might be a little rusty, but I really hope you guys like it. It's about Scorpius Malfoy and the daughter of Parvati Patil and takes place in Scorpius's third year at Hogwarts. I wanted to make a story that would be a bit more unique from others, so it's a Mystery/Romance fanfic.**

I groaned to myself as I got off the bus. It was just another day in my boring, mostly normal life. Nothing unusual, out-of-the-ordinary, or better yet interesting ever happened around here. The only things that were weird about my life were the dreams I kept having, the dreams about someone special. Something was different today, though. Something I just couldn't put my finger on…

"Hello, Selena? Are you in there?" My friend Jessica asked me, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What do you want?" I asked, quite annoyed at her for making me lose my train of thought.

"I just asked you a question. Do you ever listen to me at all?" She threw her hands up in irritation.

"Every once in a while," I answered, smirking.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny," she said sarcastically.

"So, what are you doing today? It's Valentine's Day, you know. You must be doing something this year." I sighed and rolled my eyes, tired of answering this question so many times.

"Jessica, how long have you known me?"

"Ever since you were 11," she said.

"And how old am I now?"

"You're 13 and a half, almost14," she answered.

"And what do I do on Valentine's Day every single year?"

"You do nothing. Absolutely nothing what-so-ever," she muttered. She had finally caught on.

"I don't want to do anything, Jess. Valentine's Day makes me want to puke. All the kissing and hugging, it's horrifying. Seriously, all these pink hearts, red valentines, and what-not are making me sick," I said.

"You have no Valentine's Day spirit at all," she crossed her arms and huffed at me. I sighed once again and turned away from her.

"There are other things on my mind right now," I said. Jessica, seeing that I would say no more about this matter, took this as her cue to tell me _exactly_ what she and her boyfriend were going to do today. She babbled on for ages. Jessica was one of those popular girls who just love to talk, yet she made it so you couldn't help but love her. I just couldn't take it anymore, though, I tuned her out.

She had just reminded me of something, something I couldn't keep off of my mind. I thought about the boy I'd seen in my dreams for the more than half a year. I pictured him in my head. He had shiny blonde hair that looked almost white. It was shaggy and it still managed to get in his eyes, so every couple of minutes he would have to shake it away. His eyes were deep, stormy grey. Many times, I've felt myself being lost in their depth. He wore a black robe edged in red and gold, yet his skin was very pale, almost ghostlike in contrast. He stood up straight with head held high, a hint of arrogance around him. Altogether, he was incredibly handsome, and I've never seen anyone like him before. His name was Scorpius Malfoy and he would come here, one day, to take me to Hogwarts, where I truly belong.

I just know he would. He would come and take me away. My life would change from dull to thrilling in a matter of moments. I laughed at myself. It sounded so silly, yet I knew it would happen someday. My dreams confirmed this matter. But when would he come? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. What on Earth was I thinking?

I straightened my back and crossed my arms around my chest. I would not think of such things right now. They only spoiled my mood even more. He would come and I knew this for sure. I had to have faith in him. He will come in a matter of time. I just needed some patience. Unfortunately, I was infamous for my impatience. Oh well, my dreams had stopped coming to me a couple days ago, this had to count for something. I just had to have hope. I said goodbye to Jessica and swiftly made my way to my first period class. I didn't notice that someone had been watching me.


	2. The Day I Met HER

**Chapter 2! This is in Scorpius's POV now :)**

"Come on, Scorpius. Lighten up. We'll find her here, relax," my best friend Lorcan said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's not that easy. What if we don't find her? We'll be the laughing stock of the entire school, not to mention that Father will have me disinherited," I muttered. His twin brother, Lysander, laughed.

"You worry too much, mate. All we have to do is find her, convince her to come to Hogwarts with us, and then we can do whatever we want." I had a feeling it was going to be harder than that, but I stayed silent.

"Hey Scorp," Lysander said.

"What?" I asked.

"You think that might be her?" He pointed to a girl a few feet ahead of us. My eyes grew wide. I looked into the face of the girl I'd seen in my dreams for so long. Even though I had never seen her before in real life, I knew who she was. Her name was Selena Patil, and she was the one I was to take to Hogwarts.

In my opinion, she was beautiful, undoubtedly perfect in every way. She had long, thick, silky black hair that stopped at her waist. Right now, she had let it loose and it coiled into dozens of thick, glossy curls. Her skin was quite a light shade of tan, very creamy and smooth. She looked as though she were Indian. She had a slender figure and she wore all black, which seemed to match her mood. She stood up straight and her back was erect. She walked with grace and had this air of elegance about her that was very charming; at least it was to me anyway. Everything about her told me she was confident and feisty.

To me, her face was her most intriguing feature. Her eyes were big and dark, the color of chocolate. They were intoxicating, alluring, and slightly unusual; I couldn't stop looking at them. I never thought eyes could be so… unearthly. They were full of secrets, secrets I wanted to find out. Her eyebrows arched up, making her look aristocratic and noble. They were scrunching up with irritation at something unknown to my knowledge. Her cheekbones were high and her lips red, soft and full. I noticed that occasionally she would bite down tenderly on her lower lip as though she was thinking of something very important.

But there was something in her face that told me she was waiting for something, and I knew that what she was waiting for was me. At that thought, something inside me burned with a flame that was foreign to me. I couldn't seem to understand it, for I had never felt anything like it before. This warmth overwhelmed my body and I saw this girl in a completely different light. Suddenly I was aware of every move she made; every little detail about her. My brain felt fogged up and I couldn't think clearly.

I could barely hear Lorcan muttering beside me. "She just might be the one we're looking for. She looks Indian, she looks about 14, and she looks just like Parvati Patil!" He took out the picture my dad had given us to track her and showed it to Lysander.

"I think we've found her," Lysander said.

"What do you think Scorp?" He asked me.

"Scorp?" He asked once again. I nodded slightly, but didn't say anything else. I was too busy staring at her. I watched her face flicker with annoyance as her friend snapped her fingers in her face; observing her smirk and roll her eyes, studying the way she gazed off as her friend babbled continuously. I was engulfed with the desire to know what she was thinking, to be able to share her secrets, to be able to stroke her hair and gaze into her eyes…

My friends, seeing the besotted look on my face, grinned widely. "Looks like someone's in love with the Patil girl." Lorcan said slyly. "Huh?" I snapped out of my trance. Their grins widened. Lysander looked at me knowingly. "You're in love with her, mate." Heat flooded into my cheeks. "I am not. I may have seen her in my dreams, but I don't even know her," I said, defending myself. Both my friends and I knew that was a complete lie. I had dreamt of her so much, I knew what she was like. How couldn't I? She and I were so similar. I just hadn't realized how striking she was…

"If you don't love her, then why are you blushing? You never blush," Lorcan teased. My cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. That stumped me; I knew that was very true. I had never blushed once in my life, until now. Then again, I'd never actually cared about anyone like this before, either. I couldn't think of a retort. Lorcan and Lysander laughed, seeing that they were correct.

"Let's just go," I muttered. I stalked up to our first period class, my cheeks on fire. There was absolutely no way I could be in love with her. My job was to take her to Hogwarts, not to fall for her. My so-called friends followed behind me, trying to muffle their laughter.


	3. When Things Got Complicated

**Selena's POV**

After 3rd period, I made my way to lunch with one of my best friends, Ariel. She seemed to be the only one who didn't want to talk about Valentine's Day and tell me about everything they had gotten, blah, blah, blah. I looked at her sideways as we walked.

"Thanks," I said suddenly. She looked at me in confusion.

"Thanks for what, Selena?" She asked.

"Thanks for not talking about Valentine's Day. All of my friends keep talking about their boyfriends, how many valentines they got, etc. Thanks for not annoying me."

She looked at me strangely. "You know, whenever someone talks about Valentine's Day in front of you, you seem sort of sad. Are you okay?" She asked in concern. I looked away.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," I whispered. That was a complete lie. To tell the truth, I didn't know why I was sad. It was just that, whenever I thought of Scorpius, my heart started to race. I would start to think about Valentine's Day and how much I wished he were here. But then reality would hit me and I would become distressed, seeing that he was probably in England, thinking about Rose Weasley. I didn't understand why I was sad, though. Why should I care who he likes, or loves, or wants to spend the rest of his life with…

Then it hit me, the reason why I was so sad. Was I in love with him? I shook my head. This wasn't possible, how could I love him when I've never seen him in real life before? Sure, I know what he's like, but so what? So what if he is charming, cunning, intense, brave, and much more kindhearted then it seems? Ugh, I was turning into one of those romantic saps that I usually utterly despised.

We entered the cafeteria and I went to my regular table, my thoughts focused on Scorpius and my dreams that had stopped all of a sudden. Ever since I had turned thirteen on June 06, I started having these weird dreams at night. As I had slowly fallen asleep that day, I had seen this boy appear unexpectedly. He slumped down in his room, looking glum and disappointed. I heard him mutter to himself, "It's my thirteenth birthday and Mother and Father are too busy to even wish me a happy birthday." Right then, I knew that we had more in common than I ever thought possible, for that was exactly what I had thought that when my parents completely forgot about what day it was and didn't even wish me a happy birthday. Also, I found it strange that he was born on the same day as I was. Was that just a coincidence, or was it fate?

I saw him then take a deep breath and go through the rest of the day without a single complaint. I felt sorry for him; I knew how he felt. That's exactly how I had felt then. Suddenly, his image disappeared. A middle-aged woman who bore a slightly strong resemblance to me came into sight. It didn't really matter at that point in time, but now it makes me wonder whether we were related or not. The way she looked, she could have been my mother and I wouldn't have been surprised. She smiled at me and told me that the boy I had just seen was Scorpius Malfoy. Of course, since I had read the Harry Potter series, I knew what that meant. His parents were traitors, Death Eaters who had helped Lord Voldemort during the war. But that didn't mean he was a traitor, not in my mind anyway.

She told me that her name was Parvati Patil and that soon, Scorpius would come to take me to Hogwarts. "You are a witch, this is your destiny." I heard her say. I asked her why I did not receive a letter when I had turned 11 like other witches and wizards. She said it was because I was special, yet she wouldn't say why, or how. What she did tell me, though, was that since I could see Scorpius, he could see me too, in his dreams.

"I know you will not understand why he and I are here, but let's just say that when you turned thirteen today, I had to chose a person I trusted the most to take care of you and to bring you to Hogwarts when the time is right. I had two choices in mind, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter. But as I watched the both of them today, it became clear to me that Scorpius Malfoy would be the best choice for you. You and Scorpius have a very, very strong connection and are incredibly alike. Perhaps one day that connection will turn into something more." I blushed now, thinking about what she had meant. A billion questions had popped up in my head. "Why did you pick who you thought was the best choice, shouldn't it have been my choice on which person I trusted more? How could you watch them? When will the time be right?"

The woman looked at me with sadness. "When Scorpius comes, he shall tell you who I am. Then you may or may not understand why I have the right to pick the person who would take you to Hogwarts. You will know when the time is right when these dreams disappear completely." She smiled at me. "Oh, and let's just say that, when you are a ghost, you can watch over anyone you like. You can even enter their dreams." She then winked and vanished, leaving me shocked and wondering about the things she had said.

Ever since then, I had seen Scorpius in my dreams. Watching him go through his third year in Hogwarts fascinated me. What fascinated me even more was the fact that he was different from the rest of his family. Unlike them, he was placed into Gryffindor. Of course, that was no surprise to me. I knew he was brave and chivalrous. But I wonder what the Sorting Hat had said to him when he had been sorted. This was something I had contemplated a lot, for he was so different from the rest of the Gryffindors. And for some reason, they had closed the school early this year. All Headmistress McGonagall had said was that, because of a certain complication, Hogwarts would be closing early for Valentine's Day break on February 1st. It would open again on March 16. This puzzled me. Why would they close the school for so long just because of Valentine's Day? They usually never had this long of a break. Something must have been wrong, but nothing seemed suspicious. My dreams didn't change much. I was still able to see what Scorpius was doing; they were just a bit different.

Over the school year, I had learned about what kind of a person he was and about all the things that we had in common. I had watched him go to Hogwarts and learn different things. Watching him even taught me a couple of things. I had seen how he had made enemies with Albus Potter, and even how he had met his best friends, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. I knew he could see me as well, but that didn't really matter to me. Nothing interesting ever happened in my life.

I also saw him go on his first date, which happened to be with Rose Weasley during Christmas break. It had been a disaster. They had both ended up yelling at each other, saying the worst things they could come up with, all because they both had wanted to pay the check. I flinched, thinking of some of the things that ugly, horrible, insensitive beast had said to him. She had hurt him more than he let her see. When he got home, he threw himself onto his bed, his face crumpled with all the emotions he had kept from her. I wanted to be there so badly, to make him feel better him, but I was just a spectator. Of course, afterwards, they never went out again. Sometimes I wonder if he still thinks about her, not that I care, though. I wouldn't care even if he wanted to marry her. It wouldn't matter to me, not at all!

I groaned to myself. Who was I kidding? I would definitely care. Just thinking about him and Weasely going on a date together made my blood boil. I'm just glad he realized what a jerk she was. I had a feeling I was definitely falling for him. His face swirled around in my mind, along with the worry of why my dreams had stopped. When would he come?

Just then, I heard yelling from across the cafeteria. The voices sounded very familiar. I craned my neck to see what was going on. I cursed inwardly. It was my friends, Malika and Andrea. They were shouting at each other, their fists balled up in fury and their eyes full of hate. I knew that, in a few seconds, this would turn into a fight. I scanned the cafeteria.

There was no way I could reach them in time to stop them from fighting. They were too far away. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, thinking and trying to stay calm. How could they do this? They would surely be suspended. There had to be another way to keep them from getting in trouble. I opened my eyes and blinked in shock. I was no longer at my table; I was right in front of them! How did that happen? I shook my head. There's no time to think about that now, I thought, as I saw Erika's fist rise. The whole school was watching them now.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" They chanted. Right before Erika's fist connected with Andresha's face, I stepped in, catching her hand just in time. Everything grew quiet. The chants subsided. I felt over a hundred eyes on me, but I ignored them all. I kept cool and gave my friends a steely glare. "That is absolutely enough out of both of you." I said in a deadly whisper. "I am ashamed of you two! What were you thinking? You people are making fools of yourselves in front of the whole school! Now go back to your tables and be quiet or else I swear I will kick you guys so hard you will fall to the ground crying." They back away from each other at that comment, remembering far too well about my infamous kicks. Erika and Andresha went quietly back to their tables; their heads slumped down in humiliation.

I strutted back to my table with my head held high, trying my best to ignore the whispers and stares I was getting. "_Did you just see that? That girl just appeared from nowhere, what a freak. It's like she materialized out of thin air!_" Can you believe it? They act as though there's something wrong with me. Nothing is wrong with me, nothing I know of any way!

I'm not weird, am I? I've always been pretty normal, at least by my standards anyway. I've never been able to anything remotely unusual, although it pains me to say this. In fact, today was by far the strangest thing that had ever happened to me as far as I could recall. However, now that I thought about it, I have had some rather odd experiences throughout my life, but I have never really noticed them.

There was the time my clothes had shrunk in the wash and I, throwing a fit, had had absolutely no idea what I was going to wear to school the next day. When I checked the washer again to see if anything would still fit me, I was astonished to see that all of my clothes had somehow grown back to their original size! I decided that I had probably just been imagining things when I'd thought my clothes had shrunk, and just went along with it.

Now that I actually thought about it, many odd scenarios ran through my head. There was the time the garden snake in our yard told me to move out of its way, the cat I was trying to save out of a tree somehow "magically" appeared in my arms, the important document I had accidentally shredded reassembled itself after I left the room….

I was panicking by now, sure that there was something wrong with me. However, I controlled my emotions and made sure to look cool, calm, and collected because there were still many people staring at me. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and I walked to 4th period, my mind whirling with questions.


	4. Getting Out Of Denial

**Scorpius's POV**

"Did you just see that Scorp?" Lysander exclaimed with excitement. "She was totally awesome, there's no doubt that she's Selena Patil. Only wizards can do stuff like that!"

I was still looking at Selena in awe. I couldn't believe that she had just done that; she must be so confused right now. The girl had a tremendous amount of courage, no one could argue about that. But what the heck was she thinking? She could have gotten herself hurt, and I don't know what I would have done if that had happened. I knew I had to find her quickly, and explain everything to her.

Lysander grinned. "If Scorp doesn't ask her out soon, then I will. She's totally hot, and that attitude of hers just makes her seem even hotter!" At that comment, I shook myself out of my thoughts, and anger consumed me. I pulled him up by his shirt. "Listen here mate, you lay one hand on her and see what happens. I don't want to hear another word about how hot you think she is. She's mine, so back off!" I threatened him quietly.

Lysander just laughed and Lorcan gawked at me in shock. "I knew that you loved her! Sorry mate, I didn't mean any of that, it was just my way of getting you to express your emotions. If you don't tell her how you feel soon after you meet her, some other guy will take her away." I lowered him back to the ground, and it was my turn to be incredulous.

"He's got a point Scorp, you hardly ever let your emotions show, and you never get angry at us. She must mean a lot to you, even if you haven't actually talked to her yet." Lorcan said. My best friends were ganging up on me, and it was irritating. They were right about one thing, though. I never got mad at them, and physical violence wasn't something I really approved of.

I groaned loudly, running my fingers through my hair. This girl was getting to my head, I hadn't even met her yet and she was already affecting me. Lorcan and Lysander had smug looks on their faces, and they patted me on the shoulders. "It's ok Scorp; just tell her when you think the moment is right." Lysander said.

"I don't love her, ok? It's just… I don't know!" This conversation was beginning to frustrate me incredibly. Lorcan gave me a skeptical look. "If you don't love her, then why did you just say that she was yours? I have an idea," he said all of a sudden, snapping his fingers. "Just look at her for a moment and really think about it, alright? Does your heart start racing when you think about her, and when you close your eyes can you see her face in your mind?"

I sighed in defeat, and decided to try it. I looked in Selena's direction, and was immediately blown away once again by how beautiful she looked. She had this lost and confused look on her face that was extremely adorable, and I just wanted to hold her in my arms so badly. All of a sudden, this look slid off her face, and she once again seemed cool and confident. I'm guessing that this was her mask that hid her emotions, just like the one I always used. She probably didn't like seeming weak to others, because she knew that they weren't people she could trust. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and I knew I was a goner. I closed my eyes. All I could think of was the gorgeous girl that was making me go crazy, and images of Selena filled my mind. I opened my eyes, and by then I knew for sure. I was in love with this girl, and she had captured my heart.

My friends were still waiting eagerly. "Well… Were we right?" They asked in unison. I grinned at them, and I couldn't help but notice that I had started expressing my emotions more ever since I had seen her. "Yeah, you guys were right. I'm never saying this near you two ever again so listen closely, I love her and I want to be with her, so don't even think about her in that way. Got it?" I admitted.

"YES! We were right, you were wrong. Scorpius has a girlfriend, Scorpius has a girlfriend! You're in LOVE!" Lorcan and Lysander cheered in celebration, jumping up and down. I just shook my head at their childishness. "You guys, you're attracting attention, shut up."

Lysander smiled cheekily. "They can't help it; it's hard not to look at all this." He gestured at himself arrogantly. "Psh… You know they're not looking at you; they're appreciating my good looks." Lorcan disagreed. This made me laugh; my friends could be so retarded sometimes. The bell ring to go to 4th period, and I started walking, pulling them along. "What am I going to do with you two dim-wits? Come on, we have to get to class."


End file.
